Returning to You
by Silverwingeddetective
Summary: That feeling. It was there again, cold emptiness hanging heavy in his heart. He had sacrificed himself for the last time. With nothing left to live for, he wants his happiness, even if it means traveling back in time and changing everything.
1. End of a War

_Hey guys! Okay, so this story is probably going to have short chapters, but it's going to have a good amount of them really. I've been wanting to publish this one because I thought it started pretty well. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it. _

_As for "Saving a Heart," I'm working on it, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought. I did get this one review that kind of threw me. It was intentionally rude. I had labelled the work as AU and they had the nerve to comment how the characters were not 'in character.' Well, I wonder why that would be... then called it a sob story. I believe that was the point. Some people like to read those, thank you. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any profit from this work.**

Everywhere. Blood and sweat. There was so much of it. Sweat made his dark locks cling to his forehead and blood caused it to mat in various places. Dark streaks of red ran down the left side of his face from colliding with the ground. Bitter salt flooded his mouth with each flick of his tongue over his chapped and split lips. More blood seeped from the gash in his cheek and trailed down the hollow of his neck. Exhaustion wore heavily on his muscles, his entire body sore and aching. The previous weeks without sleep were finally catching up. The nightmares never left and the pain never ceased. It constantly pecked at the back of his mind.

Devastation surrounded him. The long field was scattered with unknown faces of Order members, aurors, Hogwarts faculty and staff, as well as a few of the remaining Dumbledore's Army. Everyone was drenched in blood, dirt, and sweat. To his immediate right were Hermione and Ron. The red head had his long body twined around the brunette's own slender frame, protecting her until the very end. He had seen from the corner of his eye as Ron threw himself before a killing curse that had been aimed for his girlfriend, not seeing the serving hex sent towards her throat mere seconds after. Both may have betrayed him, but they were still Gryffindors at heart and fought valiantly against the dark. The horcrux hunt and planning would have never came to exist without the two by his side. Not too far from them was Neville lying face down under Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf had lunged at Harry, teeth thirsty for blood and sharp claws dying to sink into and rip apart the tender meat that made up his body. One hard shove and he had been sent in the opposite direction. Glancing back, he watched in horror as Greyback's claws tore deeply into Neville's flesh, ripping away the soft meat covering. His blood splattered to the ground while he struggled to fight him off. The timid teen's last words of encouragement being "_kill that snake-face bastard_!" It was a phrase he had never imagined Longbottom being able to utter. Subconsciously, his hand felt the revolver in his pocket. One silver bullet in the back was all it took to paralyze the rabid creature and have him at his death in seconds. He spared one last look to Neville. The poor young man didn't have a chance. His eyes were already glossed with death from blood loss. But, at least Fenrir was finally dead. It was a nod to both Remus and Neville, as well as everyone else the monster had forced his curse on. Further down the field, he spotted the one man he had the up most respect for. Severus Snape was lying on his side with a limp hand clasped around his neck. Nagini's poison was quick to sour the blood in his veins, but it also allowed for the dagger to pierce the snake's body. It may have cost the potions professor his life, but it made Voldemort mortal and that was the only thing Severus ever wanted from the day the dark mark stained his arm.

However, it was the death of Remus and Tonks that propelled him to seek out the Dark Lord on the very hill he still stood on. The last link to his parents was dead. A kind hearted man and his spitfire wife killed for defending the future they wished for their son to live in. The guilt built bile in his throat. He launched the attack and singled out Voldemort. Said man had been turned into just another corpse rotting before him until it disintegrated in the wind. One spell, the disarming spell of all things, was all it took. The pile of sickly pale flesh had tightened and cracked, turning black and disappearing as the wind blew across the hilltop. The raven haired wizard sighed, shoving his wand back into his front pocket. Looking over the field, he could see a sparse amount of survivors checking the injured and aurors taking away Death Eaters for what he was sure was an appointment with a dementor. As he took a step to offer his help, his legs turned lax. His body fell to hold his weight on his knees, hands clutching the ground before him as to not land face first. He tried to push his body up, muscles straining in his arms. He needed to help the others, he need to find...who? Who would he need to find? There was no one left. The Weasely's were never on his side. All of them were only in it for the money. The only ones he could give a second look were Bill and Charlie. It was possible they might not have known about any of it. Maybe even the twins as well, they're known for rebelling. But everyone was on Dumbledore's side.

"Fucking Dumbledore." The raven snarled. The very same man he was tricked into thinking of as grandfather figure was the same man that took everything from him: his chance at true friendship by hiring two biased people to keep an eye on him and make him believe everything dark was bad, his freedom by constantly reminding him of the responsibility he held on his shoulders, and most of all, his happiness by taking away his soul mate.

The piercing pain returned full force, taking his breath away. That old fool had taken away his soul mate before either were aware that their bond existed. A man in his early forties and height reaching just over six feet. His shoulder length hair was thick and dark as night, gracefully sitting at his broad shoulders. There was just the right amount of dark bristle on his cheeks and chin the last he saw, all of it complimenting his pale olive complexion. His godfather, the man unjustifiably thrown to rot in Azkaban from a story without proof. The man had been locked away before he was even old enough to remember and escaped when he was still too naïve to their situation. After everything, he had been sent to his death only months away from finally clearing his name. Sirius Black would forever live with the label of a murderer, but also the lover his heart yearned for. The young wizard hissed as the pain seared through his chest again, reminding him of his loss.

"No, it shouldn't have been this way. I don't want it this way. He didn't deserve to die." He gasped out. Gray swam along the edges of his vision. He brought a hand up to rub it away, but it only served to make it worse. Trying to push himself up again, his shoulders and arms shook. They finally gave out, his entire body falling flat to the grass now. He tried to move one last time, arching his body off of the ground. Pain stabbed through his abdomen causing him to groan in agony. Dropping back down, he released the tension in his body and smiled grimly.

"I guess it was true. I was never meant to make it passed this, huh? I hope you've been waiting for me, Siri. Tell everyone I'll see them soon enough." He closed his eyes and the beating of his heart slowed. The air around him grew drastically cold. His last breath of air left the teen's lungs as the pressure of what felt like being squeezed through a tube too small for even an ant to crawl through wrapped around him. Everything was dark and spinning.

Suddenly, all movement stopped. He felt like he was floating, nothing but something at the same time supporting all of his dead weight. Small amounts of air filled his lungs, his heart began to beat strong once more. He couldn't make out any specific scents or sounds around him, only a soft humming in the back of his mind. There was no more pain for the moment, but he could feel the bleeding wounds begin to slow and clot. Sighing, he eased himself to lie flat on his back and rest comfortably against what ever it was he had been dropped on. His breathing evened out as unconsciousness wormed its way through his mind.

That night, Harry James Potter disappeared immediately after defeating Lord Voldemort on the eve of August 17th, 1999 at the young age of nineteen. Word spread that Harry had depleted his magical core, passed on from exhaustion on the field, and turned to dust as the wind washed over the hills. Fables popped up over night for new stories to tell their children. They say that Harry Potter's ashes lay at every corner of the Wizarding World, protecting the people from afar. If ever a dangerous threat were to come about, Harry Potter would rise once again to defend what he loves. Little did they know, the same person in the year 1995 disappeared, only to be replaced with a nineteen year old savior.

Fate smiled as she waved her long, slender digits over the crystal ball. Her silky haired flowed behind her as she turn away, white robes floating over the marble floor.

"May you be happy." She whispered, closing and locking the heavy chamber door.

* * *

_There's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. The second will be out real soon!_


	2. His Appearance

_That was quick, no? Yep, chapter two is done and I'll be working on three tonight. After that, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update because it's crunch time in college for me. So, I hope you enjoy the second installment. See you on the third. _

_Thanks!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this work.

"Harry!" A voice called from a distance. The sound fell on weak ears.

"Harry, wake up!" The voice called again. Said teen brought a hand to his head, a splitting headache pounded behind his eyes. He pushed his body up with his right elbow and cracked open and eye. It was still dark, but there was a sliver of light shining through near the far left corner. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Harry could make out the heavy red duvet he was lying on top of and the matching red curtains framing the mattress ande wooden bed frame. Inspecting his body, he noticed he was still dressed in the attire he had worn to war. As well as still being covered in dirt, blood, and now dry sweat. He moved his body into a sitting position. The expected soreness was there, but to a lesser degree than he had thought.

"Harry, get up before I drag you out of there!" The same voice demanded. It was a young teen's voice, thirteen at least and maybe sixteen at most. Harry glanced down at the bedding once more. The red duvet had golden thread running through the quilt. Turning his head, the Gryffindor house emblem stood proudly against its dark background on the quilted pillow sham. Curious, he slipped his hand underneath and pulled back in surprise when his fingertips brushed the journal that was hidden there. All of it was so familiar, but seemed so different. A hand suddenly caught the far edge of the curtain, ripping it back and allowing the sunlight to fully engulf his body. Harry flinched and drew his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! We're going to miss—," The person who had been calling him stopped mid sentence. Wide cornflower eyes took in the person lying in the bed. It definitely wasn't the teen he had said goodnight to. No, this was a man of at least eighteen if the slight stubble on his face had anything to say about it. His raven hair hung in shaggy layers, matted in spots and glued to his forehead. Two impassive emerald stood boldly against his sun tanned skin, even the dirt smudging his face didn't hinder their appearance. The gentle curves to his face were more prominent due to the lack of meat on the young wizard's bones. He was short for a wizard, roughly five feet and nine inches tall. He slender frame was covered by a white t-shirt that had what looked like claw marks tearing through the fabric and surrounded by blood, which also revealed the broken skin underneath. His dark jeans were strained with grass and mud. Over it, he wore a long black cloak that was also torn in areas. The red headed teen bolted away from the bed, staring and pointing from his own bed.

"You're not Harry! What did you do to Harry?!" He screeched. The others in the dormitory snapped their attention to the scene. Harry was just as shock. Before him stood a young teen that was barely reaching his own height. His hair was above his large ears that had turned a vivid red in color. The twin blue eyes were full of innocence and youthful mirth, fitting well in his rounded cheeks. This wasn't the Ron Weasley he knew. The red head he knew had a gangly form that was well over six feet with flame red hair that always tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His face had lost its youth and was now etched around his mouth and forehead with lines of stress. He had also last seen him lying face down over his girlfriend's body on the battlefield. The Ron before him was the same Ron he had believe was his friend during his years of Hogwarts. Hesitantly, Harry threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. His joints popped as he moved his stiff body. Emerald eyes searched the room quickly, inspecting every corner with trained ease. Fifth year instantly came to mind. He found a mirror in its usual place hanging on the back of the dorm room door. Sauntering up, he saw that he was in fact still nineteen and looking worse for wear.

"Who are you?" Dean Thomas asked from the far corner, terror making his voice tremble. Three short boys who had only recently become used to being teenagers stared up at him. Ron was Dead. Neville was dead. No one had seen Dean in weeks and was presumed dead. How was it possible they were all standing before him in what looked like their fifth year? How was he nineteen back in his fifth year? How was any of this possible? Then again, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing seemed to be impossible when it came to him.

"Harry Potter and I need to see the Headmaster." Harry turned himself away from the mirror, hand instinctively carding through his shoulder length hair as a nervous habit. He passed his past roommates and weaved his way through the Gryffindor common room. The moment his foot hit the bottom stair, students peeked their heads around the corners of their books and pulled away from their conversations to see him. The young savior grimaced at the questioning silence that followed. Comments on his looks flew across the floor, everything from his hair to his clothes raising questions. Some comments nearly had him gagging. Oh, there were so many reasons girls turned him off.

The dark haired wizard swung open the portal door and dashed down the hall. His body protested each movement of his legs. The muscles in his calves burned and screamed for rest. Turning a tight corner, he slammed into a solid object. Not even his intense training was enough to keep his body standing. The impact forced him to land indignantly on his arse. Loo-king up, emerald clashed with onyx. The resident potions professor scowled at the man, but it wasn't long before the expression faded and was replaced by one of slight fear, only noticeable to those who spent long hours with the man. Severus appeared shocked, his face completely white.

"It's not possible. Potter?" He whispered. His dark were wide, mouth slight agape as he took in the man.

"One of them, but I'm sure not the one you're thinking. Would you accompany me to Albus' office, Severus?" The dark man nodded curiously, more interested than worried. Harry used the ragged bricks on the wall to pull himself to his feet. After the long run to that spot, his adrenaline was nearly gone and the soreness was more apparent. Harry sucked in a deep breath and nodded to Snape. They jogged the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. When they finally reached the gargoyles standing guard outside, their eyes caught his and instantly allowed him entrance. The raven haired teen threw a questioning look to the man behind him, thinking maybe he had said the password. The other simply shrugged, unsure as well. They made quick work of the spiral stairs, reaching the large door in less than a minute. Harry took a deep breath and brought his hand up to knock. A muffled 'come in' sounded from the other side of the door right before his knuckles even touched the wood. He sneered.

"Of course you would know." Harry bit out as he pushed open the heavy door. The raven stormed in, interrupting a meeting between the Headmaster and two other staff members. Harry approached the desk, standing with his legs shoulder width apart and eyes glaring daggers. The eldest wizard rose gracefully from his chair and opened his arms in welcome.

"Hello, Harry." Albus offered. The teen scoffed and waved him off with his hand. The others in the room gasped.

"You knew the entire time this would happen, didn't you? Exactly what the hell happened, Albus?" Harry moved closer to the desk, slamming his palm down on the flat surface. His anger made his control on his magic flicker. The raw power was palpable in the room. Dumbledore took a subconscious step away. He had expected an older, more experienced and powerful wizard, but not this. This Harry was more than powerful.

"Harry, my dear boy, take a seat and I will explain." The young wizard flicked his wrist and summoned a chair from across the room to flop down in.

"You're damn right you will!" He spat. The female witch shot up from her chair.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter? That's impossible! He's fifteen, not—this! Yesterday, he was causing trouble with Malfoy in the Great Hall." Harry snickered to himself. Oh yes, he remembered that day. Malfoy did not like pumpkin juice on his trousers at all. Straightening himself, he stood again.

"No, yesterday I face Voldemort and defeated him on the hilltop to the west of Hogwarts. The war was yesterday. Today, I find myself thrown back in time. I'm just thankful I remained nineteen mentally and physically. The last thing I needed was to be nineteen in a fifteen year old's body." The other wizard in the room cleared his throat to make himself known.

"But, if you were thrown back in time, wouldn't you have to worry about seeing your past self?" The raven took in a sharp breath.

"Remus?" He gasped out. The ex-DADA professor stood from his chair to face the teen properly.

"Yes cub, it's me." Harry darted across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around the tawny haired man's torso. Remus was hesitant at first. That was until the familiar scent that was all Harry flooded his senses. This was Harry. He twined his arms around the teens neck, letting his nose be buried in the nest of dark locks.

"Merlin, it's so nice to see you, Moony." Remus chuckled and pulled away, smiling down at the teen.

"It's surprising to see you, Harry." Said man laughed lightly.

"I can only imagine. Anyways, I was hoping Albus would explain my past self as well." The werewolf sat back in his seat while Harry pulled his own seat closer to Remus.

"I will explain. The reason why Harry does not have to worry about running into his past self is because his past self no longer exists. Harry didn't join his other self here like he would have while using a time turner. Instead, he replaced his younger self. This Harry is the person in the main time stream. He has lived through his destiny. Fate, the beautiful goddess she is, plucked Harry up and dropped him back in his own time. By placing him here, the future he lived in has ceased to exist since he is here. Meaning, Voldemort is still in power, Harry. Does that make sense to all of you?" Harry was the only one to nod. Years of disciphering the old coot's riddles and rhymes have trained him to understand just about anything the man could say. The other professors still seemed a bit confused.

"Basically, he's saying that the fifteen year old you saw yesterday is me. I'm just from the future and replaced him, rather than duplicating myself. The future I am from no longer exists considering this alone and what happened in the dorms this morning will have changed it. Well, the future needs changing or Fate would not have put me here." The raven flopped against the back of his chair.

"So, why were you sent back?" Lupin asked. Harry sighed, glancing down at the floor.

"I'm not sure exactly. The last thing I remember fully was curing that old bastard over there for keeping my soul mate from me and then I kind of accepted that I was dying. Then I woke up here." Dumbledore tensed as Harry mentioned his soul mate. He wasn't supposed to know. Severus stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"You just can't stop meddling with the lives of others, can you Albus? You said he didn't have one, that the prophecy didn't allow him to have one. You lied to the entire Order! We thought there would be no one to worry about Voldemort using as a weakness. The old man sighed.

"I was doing what was best." He answered. Harry shot back up from the chair.

"What was best? Did it ever occur to you what you think is best really isn't? Did you ever think to ask me after I hit my magical maturity that I would crave my soul mate? Oh, wait. You didn't expect me to live through my final year! You thought I would die hunting for the horcruxes. Well, guess what didn't happen? When I turned seventeen, I gained all of my power. But do you know what else I gained? A stabbing pain in my chest that made my heart heavy. The gnawing guilt that pierced my body because I thought I had failed the only person who would ever truly love me. You made sure I was given all you could to help prepare me for Voldemort and hopefully die while doing so. Well, I absolutely hate to burst your bubble, but you die from that curse ring the summer after next. Your health begins to fail you this year. You try to make me face the Dark Lord this summer, but the Order persuaded you not to. You agree, hoping next summer would be the last of me, but it doesn't work out. So you work to make me face him during the year, but ol' snake-face doesn't take the bait. You die before you're able to make yourself the shining star of the Light, you bastard!" Harry shouted, his hands moving rapidly as he ranted. The transfigurations professor turned her attention to the Headmaster. Even Severus was shocked. Never had he imagined Potter having such a temper. He was more Lily than he gave him credit for. On the other hand, Remus was trying his best to absorb the information without letting his inner werewolf rip the fool apart.

"It that true, Albus?" Minerva questioned. Defeat, Albus nodded.

"He raised me like a pig for slaughter and thought the ring would at least let him live another two or three years after my death so he could bask in the glory of the Light's victory. He kept me at the Dursley's and told them how to treat me. He wanted me obedient, so I wouldn't question his actions. The days without food, the punishments, and the neglect forced me to crave the attention the Light would give me. It would make me willing to do anything to please the Order, even if it meant sacrificing everything. I know, Albus. You never truly cared about anyone but yourself. I was just a weapon to be used to do your dirty work. All of those pensieves you left hidden in your office, I've seen each and every one. I know everything now." Harry reiterated. Severus was fuming.

"You used my position as a spy and my hatred of James to make me treat him like shit! He was a child who never truly had a childhood and was forced into a situation ignorant of everything magic. And you just thought he would die in the end. It turns our you were wrong. Harry made it out alive and out lived you. He turned out better than you thought, didn't he?" Snape spat. Harry grinned to himself. Severus was defending him. The raven haired teen turned to face the large window over looking Black Lake.

"The sad part is that I don't even care anymore. You aren't of my concern at the moment. I might have been placed back in time, but I know how things work out for the most part this year. They may change now that I'm here, but I'm prepared. I'm of legal age, graduate of Hogwarts, and able to take care of myself. I'll have you know that I am seeking out my soul mate. I'm warning you right now Albus, if you interfere, you will have one hell of a lawsuit on your hands. By Wizarding Laws, you cannot prevent soul mates from pairing and you know that. But that won't be all. You'll have me at your throat and I'm sure you don't want that." The young savior warned. His verdant eyes sought out something to clue him in what month it was.

"What month is it?" He asked the room.

"It's April, Harry." Minerva responded, somewhat lost by his question. With a broad smile, he turned his attention back to Moony.

"Rem, is my dear Godfather stay with you at the moment?" The tawny haired man nodded slowly. By the look in Harry's eyes, he had a feeling where this was going. He quirked a brow at the teen. When raven smirked and gave a curt nod, Remus let his jaw drop.

"Oh, this is going to be one hell of a ride." He said, dropping his face into his hands.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Th_a_nks for reading!_

_-ts_


	3. The Meeting Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this work.**

_I really do apologize for such a long wait. It's been killing me to write, but I haven't had the time. Full time college and three jobs does that to a person, I guess. But I finished finals and now am stuck with only my seasonal job. SO...here it is! The next chapter.__  
_

_Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

Remus paced the common area of his personal chambers. He had just fire called Sirius, whom had said he would be on his way as soon as he could get free from Molly's mothering. Ever since the had decided to trust the Order with the knowledge of his location, he'd been pampered by the Weasley's daily. Molly's instincts had him eating until his buttons popped.

Harry was currently freshening up in the bathroom. The teen was still drenched in blood and sweat, dirt smudging across his face and any other exposed patch of skin. Reuniting with his godfather in such a state wouldn't be ideal. Who was he kidding, bringing Sirius into the situation was a whole new story. This Harry isn't the Harry he will be expecting. It's not even the Harry he was expecting to see the small, innocent boy to grow into.

Yesterday, he was a simple child with cheeks just beginning to slim out and still full of youthful color. He wasn't the perfect mix of James and Lily at the time. He didn't have shaggy, silken charcoal hair that framed the subtly curved features of his face, or the most vibrant emerald eyes burning with passion and raw power. Thick lashes didn't cast shallow shadows over his slender cheeks or a figure so thin and laden with scars from years of fighting for his life. If one thing was the same, it was the petite frame resulting from malnourishment as a child. No, this Harry had transformed over the years. His fighting and years of quidditch had given him a lean build with sinewy muscles. What ever regimen he had put himself on did his body brilliantly. The tawny haired man turned on his heels as the bathroom door opened.

The raven stood in a pair of dark washed jeans and white socks. His shirt was hung over his shoulder since he was busy rubbing his hair dry with a small towel. Sauntering over to the floor length mirror, Harry did a once over of himself. He threw the towel into the small laundry basket by the closet door and pulled his shirt over his head. It was a thin charcoal grey jumper with a v-neck cut. He flicked his wrist once and the damp locks were blown dry and laying perfectly on his head. The jumper exposed the slender hollow of the teen's neck and the black leather strip around his throat with a small silver pendant. Set in the pendant was an obsidian stone. Remus approached him from behind.

"Where did you get that? From what I knew, you weren't one to wear jewelry" He asked, interested in the stone. Harry averted his eyes, fingers raising up to caress the gemstone's smooth surface.

"With Severus' help, I made it using ancient runes. Obsidian is meant to protect the wearer from abuse and negativity. I type thought it would help to have a different type of protection while facing Voldemort, something that didn't rely solely on my magic. I grew so used to it that I feel naked without it." Harry turned with a soft grin to face the werewolf. They shared silent smiles before the teen moved over to the couch. Flopping down by the end, he slipped off his trainers and pulled his knees up to his chest. He leaned heavily onto the arm of the furniture. Remus arched his brow.

"Are you alright there, cub?" He asked. Harry tilted his head back to look at the man. The dark bags hanging under the teen's bright eyes seemed more prominent now that his hair had been tamed and his dark stubble shaved. The young savior nodded, snuggling into the crook of his arm resting over his knees.

"As you could imagine, I'm exhausted. I'm not exactly sure how long I had been sleeping for before Ron woke me this morning. I feels like I only blinked before I was placed on another wild ride. I can't seem the catch a break, now can I?" The werewolf nodded, patting the teen on his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. He glanced back at the young wizard. His eyes had fallen shut, thick lashes casting shadows over the sharp apples of his cheeks

With Sirius due to arrive shortly, Harry couldn't find the time to nap. He told Remus to tell Sirius they had something urgent to talk about. The chestnut haired man filed into the kitchen with a sigh. He placed the kettle under the faucet and waited until it was full before placing it on the burner. From the other room, he heard the floo activate. No doubt, his old friend took interest in the person lying on the couch first. After a few minutes, the silence started to unnerve him. Sirius' boisterous self would have made a ruckus seeing the stranger on the couch, then, finally catching his scent, spewed questions at him. He muffled his chuckling with a cough, inching to the door and peeking around the door jam. Harry had indeed fallen asleep. His face was lax and angled to the side, showing his true youth behind the constant worry lines and his hair covering the right half of his face. His slender frame was curled in on itself, making it impossible to really see any recognizable features. Sirius was standing before the dying flames with his mouth slowly working out a silent question. That wasn't what worried the wolf. It were the expressions flitting across his blue-gray eye that made him uneasy. Surprise was what he expected, but it shifted to shock and then confusion. The dark haired man took a hesitant step forward, eyes glancing over to his friend in the door way.

"Moony, who is this?" He asked, moving closer to the sleeping teen. Remus cocked his head to the left and brought himself to stand directly in the door.

"Sirius, I'm quite sure you can figure that out on your own." Said man let a shaky breath escape. Leaning over, Sirius braced his left hand on the back of the couch to hover over the prone form. His right hand carded through the thick hair gently, admiring the silky feel and pulling back the bangs. A thin, almost non-existent, lightning bolt shaped scar was carved above his right eyebrow. Sirius let hair fall back into place and smoothed it down. Leaning further down, he rested his forehead against Harry's for a short moment before nudging his nose into his neck. It was the same scent that filled his nose only weeks ago, but it wasn't possibly the same person. It smelled of sun on a warm spring day and the soft, refreshing scent of summer's rain paired with a man's cologne. It was so familiar. In some strange way, this had to be his godson.

"What the hell is going on, Remus? How did he get so much older? Oh Merlin, he's my godson, Remus! I was left to look after him in the absence of his father, to fill the parental void! But his scent, I feel it. It's pulling me to him. It's calling me, making me crave to hold him, love him, claim him as my mate—fuck. My mate, Moony! I finally find my mate and he's my fucking godson. What the hell happened, Remus?" The man whispered harshly, aware the teen was sleeping. He forced himself away from his godson, a pained expression warping his face. Remus sighed heavily, leaning against the wall casually.

"It's a complicated story, Siri, but yes, this is Harry. He is your godson, and he is also your mate." The man spoke, turning away from his friend.

"You knew?" Sirius nearly shouted, alarmed.

"I'm only going to ask you once to keep your voice down. He might be your mate, but he is my cub and my cub is tired. I only know that he is your mate because of what explained to us upon his arrival." The tawny haired man explained, pulling two mugs from the cabinet.

"Us? Who else knows? They could put me away—what do you mean by his 'arrival?'" Sirius asked. Remus beckoned him to follow him into the kitchen and then gesturing for him to take a seat. Sirius did as instructed and dropped into his chair at the table. His face dropped into his hands at the table as Remus placed a cup of hot tea in the space before him, also taking the seat across from him.

"I hope it's to your liking, it's been a while since I've had to make you a cuppa. Anyways, we should really wait for Harry to wake. He'll be able to explain this more accurately to you in detail, but I'll tell you the gist of it." Sirius nodded, waiting for the other to speak. Remus took another sip of tea before setting the cup back down.

"As you can tell, Harry is older now, nineteen to be exact. That's only four years in the future. He is from 1999, where he had just defeated Voldemort. Apparently, he learned a little earlier before his time that Albus had been manipulating him since he was a child. The whole Dursley thing was to make him obedient. I can't even imagine what he went through with those magic-hating monsters. His small frame when both his parents were of strong build and he was always so dangerously thin, we should have seen it. I think the worst part is that he didn't ask for help." Remus calmed himself before continuing. Moony was trying to breech the surface in order to protect his cub.

"Anyhow, I was in the middle of a meeting with Albus concerning the job he has offered me. He stopped mid-sentence and asked whoever was at the door to come in. In walked this boy, no man, who was so strikingly similar to James that I thought I was seeing a ghost. But the angles of his face and the color of his eyes are from Lily. When Albus addressed him as Harry, I didn't know what to think. Harry was furious, but he clung to me when he realized I was in the room. He said he was from the year 1999 where he had just defeated Voldemort. We don't know how or why. I think he should explain the rest. It'd be easier if someone who knew what he was talking about explains this." Padfoot nodded, running a hand through his shaggy hair. The fifteen year old Harry was gone and replaced with this nineteen year old young man that his animagus recognized as his mate. What did that make Harry? Was James or Lily hiding creature blood? Was Harry an animagus? If so, what is he?

"I finally found my mate, Remus. After all those years of nothing, I find him and he's my godson. I just can't believe it. I've officially missed his entire childhood. I met him at thirteen and had to hide, only seeing him for short moments at random intervals. He's nineteen now and he defeated Voldemort. I'm not even sure how or if we helped him, or if someone helped him at all." The dark haired man gasped out. Remus sipped from his cup, enjoying the sweet tang of tea. It was still hard to comprehend. Just yesterday, he was talking to Molly about Harry, a fifteen year old boy that was having a particularly hard year so far. They had just learned of his visions last month after saving Arthur Weasley. Now, there was this older Harry. He set his cup back on the table top and massaged his temples. Time travel will always be a complicated subject to him.

"Just wait until he wakes before jumping to any conclusions. It may not be as bad as it seems." The werewolf replied. His flinched as his sensitive hearing caught the rustling of clothing on the couch. Either Harry was moving or he was awake. Remus plucked up his cup and held it to his lips. In walked Harry, tousled hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh Harry, did we wake you? I know you're tired, but please say hello to Sirius." The raven haired teen dropped his hand and lifted his head to greet the man. His emerald eyes swept over the older man. The animagus' kind eyes darkened the moment their gaze met, pupils dilating as lust swirled in the molten pools. Sirius stood from his seat, walking hesitantly to his godson.

"It really is you." Harry titled his head to the side to expose his neck, a sign of submission.

"Yeah, well I can see how one could get confused. But yes, I—," He was cut short by a pair of strong arms embracing him tightly. He automatically brought his arms up to return the hug. He could feel the tears prick his eyes. The young raven fell limp in the arms, allowing the man to hold his entire weight. Sirius sighed heavily. The idea of being his godson's soul mate still struck him as odd, but the feeling was so natural. There had to be a good reason. Harry fit so perfectly in his arms and his weight was nothing other than a reminded in the back of his mind to make sure he ate better. Sirius pulled away, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist and tugging him along behind him. Sirius sat back in his chair and pulled Harry down onto his lap. The dark haired teen colored brightly from being seated in his mate's lap. Remus could barely hide his snickering.

"So, you're really from 1999?" Sirius asked, picking up his cup and holding it to Harry's lips. Said teen sent a glance to him. With a curt nod from the older, Harry took a sip from the cup. Sirius then brought the cup to his own mouth.

"Yes. I'm still trying to understand what really happened to explain why I'm here, but I can't think of anything. Barely any spells hit me and I definitely would have noticed this one. I had just hit Voldemort with the disarming spell after he was mortal again and he crumpled. I was so tired that I fell as well. I didn't think anything of it until my limbs grew extremely heavy and breathing became a burden. There was this pressure of being squeeze, similar to apparating, but a much tighter squeeze. Then, a fifteen year old Ron woke me." Remus sat down his cup and rested his head on his knuckles. His eyes darted passed Harry's to meet his best friend's. With a shrug, they looked back to Harry.

"Can you tell us what happened? As in what happens in the future? I wouldn't ask but this," Sirius paused, gesturing the teen, "is definitely going to change things anyways, am I right?" Harry nodded, turning his head to steal another sip of tea. He cleared his throat and began.

"Can you tell us what happened, like what happens in the future? I wouldn't ask, but this," he said gesturing to his human seat, "is definitely going to change everything anyways, am I right?" Harry nodded, turning his head to steal another sip of tea. He cleared his throat and began.

"This year was when everything really happened. I began having visions that we thought were being sent to me from Voldemort at first. As it turned out, I was actually going into his mind. He realized this and started feeding me stories. At first, they were real. From Death Eater invasions to one about Nagini seeking out Author Weasley. I warned him and ultimately saved his life. Dolores Umbridge came to inspect the school. Dumbledore wound up running away. I kept trying to warn everyone about Voldemort. He really is back, you know. Rumors spread that I was crazy, seeking attention, or even conspiring with the Dark Lord. Umbridge finally heard enough of it." Harry let out a shaky breath and stood. He paced the counters, hand dragging through his dark locks.

"She gave me detention. I sat at a desk and she told me write lines. She gave a blood quill to me. Over and over again, I found myself in her office writing until I was light headed. I wouldn't give in. I wasn't lying." His left thumb subconsciously rubbed over the scar on his opposite hand. Seeing this, Sirius caught his hand, tugging him close. Five jagged words stood out.

"I will not tell lies. How humiliating it is to walk around having those words on my hand where anyone could see it. It was after I received another vision did the truth come out. But it turned out to be fake. Voldemort thought of you," the teen glanced up to meet his mate's eyes, "and he had you tied up in the Ministry. He was questioning you and torturing you when you refused to speak. I couldn't leave you like that, so, being the foolish Gryffindor I am, I charged into action. I took several students that are a part of Dumbledore's Army. Gods, I was so stupid. They could have all died. I should have just gone by myself." He pulled his hand away and grasped the collar of his shirt.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, your own cousin, blasted you into the veil. I tried to save you, I really did, but Remus held me back since we'd both probably would be dead then. When he let me go, I went after her. She escaped, but only because Voldemort decided to show himself. Dumbledore did as well, but it only served to aggravate him further. He possessed my body, attempting to darken my mind. When I finally rid him from me, the Ministry workers appeared and finally saw what I had been telling people for that whole year." His eyes averted their stares for the next part.

"The following summer was worse though. Since you were gone, the Dursley's were no longer threatened by you. My uncle wasn't afraid to touch me. He went all out. You name it: beatings with a cane, whippings with belts, thrown about, locked away, everything. When I returned for my sixth year, it was quiet until I saw what was happening with Malfoy. He was being forced to join the Death Eaters. Then Dumbledore told me of the horcruxes. Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore, but as it turned out Dumbledore asked Snape to either make sure he did or killed him his self. Why? Because he was wearing a horcrux that was killing him, the Marvolo Gaunt ring to be specific. So Snape and Malfoy fled into hiding since they were then suspected murderers. I didn't go back to the Dursley's that summer, thankfully. No, I went to around hunting the Horcruxes. There were seven, six items and one living person. By destroying them, it would make Voldemort mortal. I brought Hermione and Ron with me, but it turned out that they were only in it for the money and fame. Dumbledore was using money from my vaults as incentive for them to follow me. They were so mad that I lived and Dumbledore died before he could 'get the recognition he deserved.' I even had to sacrifice myself because I was a horcrux." Harry ignored their sharp intakes of breath.

"The killing spell rebounded when I was a child and hit Voldemort. Well, the last piece of his soul went into the last living thing it could find. Me." Harry ranted, turning and twisting in his pacing.

"I had to lead an army that hated me, wanted me dead because, that way, Dumbledore would have been alive. When Voldemort threatened to kill off more innocent people unless I came forth alone, the remaining crowd turned against me. So there I was, standing in the forest to face my death. I had done everything to prepare for the war. Everything but fully accept my death. Everyone was so confident I would win, that the light would overcome." He decided against mentioning seeing their ghosts. With a deep breath, Harry calmed his racing heart.

"When I stood before Voldemort, he, once again, struck me with the killing curse. You'd think after the first time, he'd have learned something. The curse didn't kill me obviously. It went for the fragment of his soul. Narcissa actually pronounced me dead, even though she knew I was alive. She actually asked me if Malfoy was alright. After being carried by Hagrid back to Hogwarts, I sprang into action once more. Our sides launched separate attacks, acting as two raging waves clashing. As I faced Voldemort, the other three fought off Nagini. Once she was beheaded, Voldemort was mortal. The fragments of his soul were no more. His body cracked and chipped, disappearing in the wind. The Dark Lord was no more. In that little time that was Voldemort and I dueling, so much happened. So many died." Harry stopped his pacing, glancing up to gauge their expressions. Sirius sat blankly, but with untamed rage burning in his eyes. Remus was visibly fuming though. His hands were clutching the excess cloth of his trousers. The young savior leaned against the counter, letting his rushed story sink in.

"In the end, I defeated Voldemort by the skin of my teeth. I didn't know I was going to live when he flung the killing curse at me again. Even Dumbledore was sure I'd die. But as I looked over the field, I saw so many dead. Remus, you died in war. And Sirius, well, you didn't even make it long enough to see the war. My best friends were against me the entire time, my owl was shot down, and even Dobby died. I had no one. Not a single person. I was so tired and my body exhausted, all I could do was sink to the ground. As I felt my body dying, the magical draining from my soul, there was a pain I knew so well. It was like an icy vice grip on my heart, sharp talons piercing the soft tissue. And it only happened when I thought of one person." Harry flicked his eyes to meet Sirius'. He pushed himself away from the counter. His hand swept over the smooth marble counter, enjoying the cool surface on his palm.

"I had a chat with Pomfrey a while back. At the end of fifth year, there was this dull pain in my chest. I didn't think much of it until it started affecting my quidditch. I was in the middle of a match when the pain took over my body. I seized up on my broom and fell. When asked to describe it, Pomfrey looked horrified. She asked what I think of when the pain starts. I admitted I didn't know, so I left the infirmary with more questions. Where else better than the library to answer them? The pain grew worse every day. I stopped going to classes and hiding in the library. I didn't want anyone to see their savior practically dying. One day, I sat and thought about everyone I had lost. My father-nothing but the regret of loss. My mother-nothing except the same regret. Remus-the last father figure I could ever have. Dumbledore-I could have cared less. But you, oh Merlin, you. When I thought of you, my whole body sung. All the good times we had and the memories we shared trampled through my mind. But then came the pain, the loss of you. It was as if your memory was squeezing the life from my heart. I didn't understand it. I was so confused. How could my own godfather be my mate? I couldn't see it, but then I thought of Ginny and Cho, and every other person who wanted me for my fame. You had the wrong type of fame, but you already have the fortune. If there was ever someone who could just see me for me, it would be one of you two. And Sirius, you were it. You're the one Merlin chose to be stuck with me. I'd apologize, but I'm not even sorry." He finished with a wicked smirk. Sirius stood from the chair, expression dark and heavy. He slowly sauntered up to the raven, bright eyes staring the teen down. Like a vice grip, Sirius' arms wrap around his lanky frame and held him tight against his chest.

"That's the short version, censored and such?" Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"I can't even imagine what you left out." The younger raven wound his arms around his godfather to return the hug. Remus finished his tea and placed his and Sirius' cups in the empty sink before clearing his throat.

"I agree. As much as I'd love for you two to get acquainted in my kitchen, I believe we're all in need of rest. I know Harry has to be exhausted." The two pulled apart laughing slightly, followed Remus back into the living area and up to the next floor. He pointed to the first room on the right.

"That'll be your room, Harry. At least until you two—well, grow more attached. Sirius, your room is directly across the hall. My room in at the far end to the left if either of you find yourselves needing my assistance." He turned his body to face the teen. Placing his hands on the younger's shoulders, he drew him in for a hug.

"It's still odd that you're not the fifteen year old lad I'm used to, but this seems to make a more interesting life than you already have—or should I say had?" He chuckled at his joke for a moment.

"It will be awkward, but we'll make it work. Nineteen or not, you're still my cub." Harry laughed softly, pulling back from the werewolf. He thanked Remus profusely. Remus refused to accept his gratitude, claiming it wasn't necessary. The tawny haired man waved both dark haired men off, leaving them to stand in the hallway. As Remus' door clicked shut, an pregnant bubble of silence lingered in the air.

"So, good night?" Harry said, nearly asking if it was alright to part. Sirius nodded, pushing himself forth to gather the teen in his arms again. His lean body fit so well against his own. The sinewy muscle felt perfect aligned with his newly gained, hardened muscle. Glancing down, almond-shaped emeralds blinked up behind thick lashes. Sirius caught the sight of plush pink lips. The beautifully peeked cupid's bow of soft flesh looked so tempting. Harry felt Sirius' warm breath ghosting his cheek. Tilting his head up, Harry met metallic pools.

They felt the pull, the desire burning in their chests for attachment. Both moved in a similar fashion, brushing parted lips with an antagonizing soft pressure. It was neither passionate nor desperate, only an mutual understanding of their need. Sirius pulled away, nipping at the teen's lips, and Harry pushed forward, demanding more.

* * *

_Well, that's the new installment. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review. I'd love to see some feedback. Thanks. _


	4. Parting Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make profit from this work.

_Hey, I know it's been a while. College has me really hung up on work, but I've been trying. This one isn't too intensive, but the next should really be getting into the meat of it. Hope you like it! Thanks. _

* * *

Sirius soon found himself begin pushed back, feet shuffling to steady himself as his mate pounced. Harry shifted his mouth from Sirius' lips to his neck, placing open mouthed kisses along the pale column. Pulling back slightly, the younger sank his teeth into the other's neck, putting only enough pressure to cause a response. At the sharp bite, Sirius snapped his head down to look at his mate. Harry lapped at the bite before stepping away and leaving Sirius' arms empty.

"I guess this is good night, Sirius." Said man watched the wicked smirk stretch over Harry's face. A challenge, eh?

With a growl, Sirius lunged forward, grabbing Harry's hips and slamming his back into the opposite wall. Instinctively, Harry barred his neck, longing for the sharp sting of marking. Instead, Sirius nuzzled his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Harry squirmed. No, this would not do. He wanted to be marked, claimed as a bond mate to be. Grinding his hips, he emitted a low whine of frustration.

"Be patient, love. You'll get what you want." Sirius said, wedging a knee between Harry's legs. The younger gasped. He had fantasized what it might have felt like if Sirius had been alive during his time. There had been many nights spent alone and several mornings paired with cold showers. Sirius ground his knee up, pulling a gasp from the teen.

"Shit, Siri." The older gave a wolfish grin, hiking one of Harry's legs over his hip and pressing himself forward. Harry pulled his other leg up so that he was braced between Sirius' body and the wall. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and rolled his hips. Another growl from Sirius met his ears.

Sirius angled Harry's hips to meet his head on before rutting against him. Harry moaned, fingers diving into wiry curls and tugging. He latched his mouth to his younger mate's neck, sucking and bruising the skin, barely even nicking the skin with his teeth. Harry keened in annoyance. The younger fell into rhythm with Sirius' upward thrusting, rolling his hips against the motion. He curled his fingers into the dark locks , pulling them tight as they moved faster. Sirius ran his tongue down to Harry's collarbone, sucking the prominent points to leave angry red marks. His hands dug harder into Harry's lithe waist, surely hard enough to leave bruises in the morning.

"Fuck Siri, I'm so close." Harry purred, rolling his hips faster and arching his back against the wall. He felt Sirius smile against his neck.

"I am too. Come with me." Sirius' hot breath washed over his mate's skin, causing goosebumps to rise in his wake. A short moment more of frantic rutting had Harry arching his back, throwing his head against the wall, and barring his neck to Sirius as he muffled a moan. Sirius bent down as his own climax hit him, picking the beautiful curve of Harry's neck between his teeth and clamping down. Harry wasn't sure what pushed him over, the sharp bite or the sensation of magic flooding his body as the mating bond spread open.

Sirius lapped the mark as Harry came down from his high, falling limp in his arms. Once they had caught their breaths, Sirius cupped the underside of Harry's rear and pushed the door to the younger's room open. He gently dropped the teen to his bed, flicking his wrist with a murmured cleansing charm. Harry shivered, but curled onto his side, back facing his mate. The animagus placed a hand on Harry's hip, leaning over and kissing the younger raven's temple.

"Good night, Harry." With that, Sirius pulled a quilt from the end of the bed over Harry's slender frame and closed the door.

…...

**It hurt. **

** Piercing, searing, white hot fire dancing down his spine. Every cell in his body was burning. His mouth opened in a scream, but not a sound came out. His back arched against a cold surface, sharp edges prodding his shoulder bones. **

_You let them die, Potter._

**His eyes shot around the empty space, searching for the voice's source. **

_Everything is your fault._

**The pain renewed itself, biting into his vulnerable flesh. Suddenly, green eyes were staring down at him. They were wide, unfocused, and glossed over with death. Flame red hair draped across his face. He could feel the dry texture sweeping his skin and its dirt scent. A weight fell upon him. It was a body, a young woman's body. With red hair. And green eyes. **

_You killed your mother._

**He shoved the weight off of him, rolling away while screaming silently in pain. Another body landed with a thump next to him, this one being the mirror image of himself. **

_You killed your father._

**He glanced over the body next to him and pushed himself away in a hurry. Another thump landed behind him. This one had shaggy, curled back hair and goatee. His eyes were open, a lifeless blue-gray staring through him. Another heavy thump. A long body with tawny, gray streaked hair and a line of scars running over his closed eye. **

** No. No. God, no. Please, god, no.**

_You killed everyone. Everything is your fault._

Harry shot up from the bed with a scream, turning to his back and failing to find bed. He fought with the quilt as he fell to the floor. The quilt was tangled between his legs and stuck under his arm. He sucked in gasping breaths, staring up at the ceiling while he willed his heart to slow.

Once his heart wasn't hammering against his chest, he pushed his body from the wooden floor and stood. The cold air wrapped around his sweat-washed body. In all honesty, he really shouldn't be surprised. Voldemort was alive here. He hadn't thought about it last night and allowed his occlumency shields to fall. His hand carded through his hair. Harry threw the quilt back over his bed and grabbed a clean towel from the desk by the door. A shower would do him good.

After his shower, he dressed in light washed jeans and a charcoal gray v-neck. He banished the towel and made tracks to the kitchen. The idea of food wasn't pleasant. Instead, he settled for a quick cup of tea.

Voldemort.

The snake-faced bastard was alive here. Meaning, he needed to find the horcruxes once more, but this time without Hermione and Ron. He looked down into his tea, sighing at the milky hazel color. Sipping from the cup, he felt his stomach twist again.

That meant he had to infiltrate the Ministry alone and face Umbridge alone, break into Gringotts alone, retrieve the diadem intact this time, and kill Nagini alone. The piece of soul that had been inside of him was already gone as well as the diary. There were only four left to collect. Pushing away from the table, he left his cup to grow cold.

All of it meant he had to go back to Hogwarts. He needed to get Godric's sword from the Sorting hat again. But how could he leave? It was unlikely that Remus would let him go alone this time. He had fought before and only backed down when Harry mentioned that Hermione and Ron were going along. Now, he had to go alone. Remus wouldn't back down this time. And how could escape Sirius' watchful eye? They were mates that hadn't consummated their bond yet. His neck stung. Raising his hand, he ran his fingers along to subtle divots left from Sirius' teeth. A small smile crept over his face before falling flat.

With the mark, Sirius wouldn't let him out of his sight. Harry was marked, but not claimed. The mark made their bond open and, as alpha, Sirius would stand at every corner watching for even if the dust was falling the wrong way. There was no way in hell he could get out. Glancing back at the table, he looked down into his tea. He had three choices.

He could hunt with Sirius and Remus. Like most situations, the risk always increased when more people were involved. Now, they were both extremely skilled wizards. There was no question about that. They could easily help him throw down against some Death Eaters any day. But the last time he had put Sirius in a tight spot, his godfather didn't make it out alive. He couldn't risk that. He wouldn't be able to live with losing Sirius a second time.

He could tell them he was hunting. Oh yes, because that would go over so well. It'd wind up like the first scenario. But he couldn't risk them. What excuse could he use? Well, Remus is a werewolf and Harry knew that he wouldn't want either of the men around him during transformations. Sirius wouldn't be allowed in half of the places they needed because he'd technically still a wanted convict.

Or he could leave. Just up and split, leaving them to guess if he would be alright. He'd write a short note and tell them he had to do this, any questions could go to Dumbledore. Harry lifted the tea cup and placed it in the sink. He watched as the cup was magically cleaned and set in the drain board. With a sigh, he turned to the doorway. Thinking about it, he only had two choices. Either put Remus' and Sirius' life in danger or run before they could catch him. A smile tugged at his lips.

He only had one choice.

…...

"So, you're leaving them? Alone? No explanation?" Snape asked, staring at the teen lounging on the corner of his desk.

"I left them a note. It's brief, but if they have questions then they can ask Dumbledore. You know as well as I do that I need to find the horcruxes or this war won't end." Harry slipped from the desk and turned to face his old professor.

"I just can't risk them. I've been in a world where they don't exist and I can't do it again." Snape nodded, dropping his pen and standing.

"But what happens if they decide you go after you?" He asked, suddenly concerned for the teen.

"That's why I came to you. I asked them not to follow me, not to try to find me. I'll be under a notice-me-not charm anyways, but I'm asking you to please don't let them follow me. They need to trust me with this. I will come back. I have to come back. And I need you to help me." Severus took a step back, leaning back against the front of his desk.

"I never thought the day would come that a Potter would ask me for help." Harry scrunched his nose at this, looking away.

"I like the Severus of my time more. He was still an ass, but he didn't see me as my father. I wish you wouldn't either. We had nice friendship. Never mind, Snape. I'll just ask Poppy to sedate them." The young savior spat, turning on his heel to the door.

"Potter...Harry, wait." The teen stopped, glancing back to the potions professor.

"I'll do it. You're right. I won't ever forgive James, but that doesn't mean I have to take my anger out on you." Harry smirked.

"Don't worry, Sev. I'll still be plenty trouble to piss you off. Thank you." He waved his hand and left, making his way to the headmaster's office.

"Oh, I have no doubts, brat. Be safe on your journey."

…...

A soft knock on the door interrupted his meeting with Minerva.

"Come in." He beckoned. In stepped Harry, a determined expression on his face.

"How can I help you, my boy?" The teen didn't even bother to sit. Instead, he moved to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to hunt the horcruxes." Dumbledore shot up from his chair.

"Alone? Harry, I know that you've done it before, but I imagined you had help." Harry sighed, stepping into fireplace.

"I did, but the terms aren't the same this time around. You know as well as I about the ring that will be on your finger. Riddle's diary and the piece in me have both been destroyed. That leaves Slytherin's locket, Huffpuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Nagini. There are only two outside I can retrieve right now. Nagini has to wait. I will be back though, but you need to field both Remus and Sirius. They won't be very happy about any of this. I'll try not to take too long. Good bye, Dumbledore." With that, the raven threw down the floo powder with a shout of Diagon Alley. Dumbledore didn't have the time to even open his mouth. The teen was gone.

"We can only hope the items are where he believes they are." He said to Fawkes, sinking back into his chair. Minerva hadn't said a word. Her eyes were stuck on the floor.

"Minerva, are you alright?" She nodded, lookin up to face him.

"That boy has suffered greatly and he still fights. I don't know whether to be proud of his determination or upset that he won't let someone help him." Albus nodded in agreement.

"I must admit, I was shocked when he arrived. No one in the Order believed him to live after the final battle with Voldemort. I know the prophecy and still didn't believe it. But there he was, standing in my office drenched in dried blood. A man hardened by war and hardship. I can only hope he wins again." Minerva turned her nose up, standing from her chair and moving to the window.

"He will, Albus, I have no doubt."

* * *

_And Harry is gone. How will Sirius and Remus take it? Who knows...oh wait. Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading. The reviews have really been helpful to keeping me motivated and interested in writing. Thank you all again. _


	5. The Hunt Begins

_And I'm back...here's the next installment. Meet Adam! _

* * *

Remus was sitting calmly at the table with the Daily Prophet spread out before him. Sipping his tea, he flipped the page. Oh, Puddlemore United was doing well.

"Remus? Remus!" The werewolf darted from the table and into the living area, stopping at the stairs as Sirius made his way down, half falling against the banister.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" He pulled his friend down the remaining stairs and had him sit on the sofa.

"He's gone." He said, staring down at his hands.

"He who? Harry?" The raven nodded, sending his twisted locks into a frenzy.

"Yes. I put him to bed last night and went to my room. When I woke, I went to see him, but his room was empty. I thought he'd be down here, but then I saw a note. He went searching for something. He didn't say what, just that he'd be gone for a week or two." Sirius explained, standing and pacing the room.

"Let me see the note, Sirius." The animagus handed him the note he had crumpled in his hand.

_Sirius and Remus, _

_ I know I've just arrived, but there are a few things I need to find. I won't be gone long. You won't even miss me. If you need to, ask Dumbledore._

_ I love you both._

_ -Harry_

"I see. Well then, we'll be stopping in with Albus." Sirius snarled as he stormed over to the fireplace.

"You're damn right we will."

…...

"Where the hell did he go?" Sirius demanded, bursting into the room with Remus just steps behind him. Dumbledore hardly flinched as his door slammed into the wall. He glanced up, then back at Severus. The potions master sighed, letting his hand rub his eyes before standing.

"What are you on about now, mutt?" Sirius growled and would have lunged if it weren't for Remus holding back his shoulders.

"Sirius, calm yourself. Hello Albus, Severus." The tawny haired man dragged his friend to an empty chair, pushing him down and taking a seat on the arm.

"We seem to have missed Harry as he left. I'm sure you are aware he's not only left, but where he's gone to." A gleam flashed over the gentle man's eyes. He wasn't playing games. He would fight if he needed to, his politeness was only a formality.

"Ah yes, he did in fact see me before he went off. I don't, however, know where he has gone." He admitted, looking over to the fireplace.

"He said Diagon Alley, but I'm sure that he was not there for long." Remus nodded in understanding.

"But you know what he is after, don't you?" At this, Albus shrunk in his seat.

"I am very aware of what he is chasing. I also know that you wish to know at well." Severus paused on his way back from the door.

"You think it wise to tell them?" Albus shrugged at the dark haired man.

"What truly makes a decision wise is our own judgment of the situation, Severus. Remus, Sirius, Voldemort soul survived because he created horcruxes. They are created by fragmenting your soul and placing the pieces into objects. Therefore, if killed, your soul still lives on Earth. You're only missing a body. At this point in time, Voldemort is a fence topic. Some believed Harry was lying when he said Voldemort is back. I assure you, Harry isn't. There has never been a reason for Harry to lie, and Voldemort's revival is definitely not a reason to start. The only way for Harry to defeat Voldemort is if he collects the horcruxes and destroys them, thus freeing and destroying the soul within. Without a body to be in, the soul dies." He explained. Sirius adjusted himself to sitting with his elbows on his knees.

"Harry told us something about the horcruxes, nothing specific though. He told us there are seven?" Black asked.

"There were seven in total, but there are five left. Harry destroyed Riddle's diary in his second year. What most fail to see is that Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him." At the expression the mens' faces, he gestured with his hands for them to calm themselves.

"He has assured me that particular one is no more, as I guess he destroyed it in his time." They nodded, still tense at the topic.

"Harry is searching for two at the moment, Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's locket. I don't know where they are or if Harry knows exactly where they are at this point in time. I guessed that he had help collecting them, and was right. I assumed it were Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley that accompanied him. I can only hope he has someone to help him." Dumbledore looked down to his hands. Silence passed over the room, but was short lived when a knocking sounded from the door. In stepped McGonagall.

"Please, Minerva, take a seat. I have something to inform all of you." The transfiguration professor did as instructed, taking the free arm chair next to Sirius. Dumbledore met her eyes as he spoke.

"I will be leaving for a brief amount of time." She blanched.

"Where are you going, Albus? For how long? If the Dark Lord is on the rise, the Order will need you now the most." The elderly wizard gave a curt nod.

"I am aware of the situation, but I must assist Harry. There is one item he does not know the location of and I am responsible for it. It will not take long, I have been planning to leave for it this summer. I am hoping to be back not long after Harry, if not before he returns. As deputy headmistress, you must keep reign over Hogwarts, Minerva." She didn't question his orders, only straightened her back.

"I accepted the position knowing a time like this would come. I wish you a safe journey, Albus. When will you be leaving?"

"After tonight's dinner. I will inform the students of my leave and your temporary title." Severus stared at him hard.

"If you'd excuse us, I need to talk with Severus alone." Minerva stood and left, robes moving like water over the floor. Remus gave him a nod and waited for Sirius to stand. The werewolf waved his hand to the potions master before pushing his friend out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Albus? What are you going for?" The elderly wizard sighed.

"Gaunt's ring. It is a horcrux, from even Harry's mentioning, I must recover. If you remember, Harry also mentioned I die from the ring. Assuming that I destroyed the horcrux inside the jewel, the ring is cursed, Severus. It will slowly kill me over the progression of four to six months. When the time comes, I need you to kill me." Severus' eyes shot open.

"No, Albus, I can't—I," Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.

"It will cement your position in any case of suspicion that might rise. I would rather it be you, Severus. Harry already knows this. He has lived this. The Order would jump at the plan, but you must trust Harry to help you. He has always been a resourceful young man. When the time comes, please trust him. You'll need him as much as he'll need you. Please, Severus." The potions professor gave him a curt nod and a small, watery smile. So many years behind one request, all the betrayal meant nothing at this point.

"Fine, Albus. I simply wish it didn't have to go this way." The elder wizard rose from his seat and gestured with his hand.

"Some sacrifices are for the better, especially in times of war. When that war comes, Harry will take his place as this army's leader. He has faced many trials as a child and has grown into a respectable and powerful wizard. I only hope that he comes back in good spirit from his journey." The potions master sighed in disappointment, there would be no way to convince him otherwise. There was a sudden thud behind the office door. Severus made his way to the door at the sound of a request for someone to "shut their damned mouth."

"Leave them, Severus." The dark haired man gave him a glance.

"You knew they were there? Of course you did, what am I saying? Why did you not let them stay then?" The grayed wizard smirked and turned to Fawkes, running fingers in the bird's feathers. An amused smile slipped over his features.

"No harm in a little fun. Good night, Severus." Said man gave him a slight bow and left, tearing open the door only for Sirius to land his cheek on the floor. The animagus made no sounds of complaints, only stood and nodded to Dumbledore.

"Protect him, Sirius. Heal him. Love him. He needs you and you need him. And try not to kill Remus with stress. I do not know when Harry will be back." Sirius nodded again and held a hand out to Severus.

"I'm a right bastard to you, and I won't stop, but I still want to thank you. Never think I don't appreciate what you do and have done." Shocked, Severus stuck out his hand as well. The two men grabbed each others wrists.

"I don't expect you to, Black. I suppose I should apologize for believing you were a murderer." Sirius gave him a small smile.

"You don't need to. I almost believed it in Azkaban as well." He felt Remus lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Seems as if we'll be in this together. Let's try to make it bearable at least." The werewolf said, a broad smile across his face.

"With Harry." Sirius put in. The two men gave him a nod.

"With Harry." They agreed.

…...

A week later had Harry facing down Bellatrix in Lestrange Manor. She hadn't placed the cup in her vault yet. He a had just taken it from the wardrobe in her room. It was simply sitting under a stack neatly folded stocking, no protection whatsoever. And he wasn't even surprised. Bella's head didn't exactly sit square on her shoulders. Harry shrunk it and stuffed it in his pocket.

Harry spat the blood from his mouth, wiping the rest with the back of his hand. He tightened his grip on his wand and rolled out of the way just in time to miss a severing hex.

"Play with me, Potter! Come avenge your death, James!" Bellatrix shouted. Harry paid no mind to her confusion. She rarely made sense anyways, so understanding which was Harry or James didn't matter. He gasped as standing pulled his split side and felt the warm blood flooding down once more. He needed to finished this quickly.

He said nothing as he lunged at the woman, taking her by the shoulders and sending them through the banister and to the floor of the main foyer. She scream and pitched a fit, struggling as they fell. Her twisting landed her on the bottom when they hit the floor. A sickening snap sounded as a final screech ripped from her throat. With the remaining power she had, she jabbed her wand into his midsection, _diffindo_ on the tip of her tongue. He tried to move, but was to slow from blood loss. The hex ripped a gash across his midsection. Bellatrix laughed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"They'll find us, Potter. They will find you and they will kill you again." His limbs fell heavy next to her, blood still leaking from his side and now his stomach. No, they wouldn't find him.

He reached a hand into the pocket of his jeans, fingers dancing passed the shrunken cup, to find the rounded cut of quartz. Pulling it out, he pressed the stone to his lips and whispered "prongs." There was a tight squeeze surrounding him and, suddenly, the manor was gone. Instead, a deserted scene of fallen rubble and darkened sky took its place.

"Godric's Hallow." He wheezed out, trying to fight the darkness edging his vision and failing. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. At least here had a disillusionment charm and would be the last place for Sirius and Remus to look.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_," Harry whispered, hand splayed out over the gaping wound. He watched as the skin knitted back together, leaving a thin scar behind. Flicking his hand, the drying blood scrubbed itself away. He moved his hand to the other wound on his side, healed, and removed the drying blood as well. The raven sighed, letting his hand drop back to the ground. The weight in his pocket was comforting. He had Hufflepuff's cup. Now, all he needed was Slytherin's locket. After seeing Kreature, he knew Umbridge already had it.

Next stop, the Ministry of Magic.

…...

"When do you think he'll be back?" Remus gave up reading the paper. This was the fifth time in ten minutes Sirius had asked a question in relation to Harry.

"I don't know, padfoot. I'd guess not too long after Albus returns, maybe even before." His answer didn't sit well with the dark haired man. He looked down at the headline again.

_'Lestrange Found Dead!' _From what Snape had said, the Dark Lord wasn't in much of the mood for murder at the moment. He was sitting back and collecting his minions, preparing for war by gathering all the Death Eaters he could. He needed them alive to fight off the light. The Dark Lord was just as surprised when Bellatrix had been found dead by her husband and brother, spine cracked and lying in the foyer of their manor. Sirius cleared his throat. Glancing up, he caught the blue-gray eyes.

"Do you think it was Harry?" He asked softly, gesturing to the paper. Remus hated to think about it, but it was possible.

"I don't know, Sirius. It's possible. He's quite the wizard now, capable of anything really." He admitted, staring down at the rug. Sirius stood from his slouched position on the sofa and wandered to the window.

"Do you think he's alright?" Remus smiled at the back of his friend's head.

"I think he's doing just fine." Sirius turned to him, brows furrowed.

"You really think so?" The werewolf smirked, folding the paper and tossing it in the fireplace. He flicked his wrist for a wandless _incendio_.

"I really do. He'll be back soon, Sirius. Be patient." The raven flashed him an indignant look, huffing and throwing up his arms.

"You have your mate, Moony. Tonks is here and you see her just about every day, plus we all know you already claimed her." Remus' mouth gaped, cheeks a brighter red than any tomato he'd ever seen. Sirius continued.

"Don't waste your breath denying it, Remus. But I haven't claimed Harry, I only marked him as an intended mate. No one knows of the soul mate bond, so someone can still trying to mate him. It could be someone bigger, stronger. They could force him. Remus, there's no one to protect him." The tawny haired man laughed and pushed himself up from his chair.

"Sirius, this is the same young man that faced down the Dark Lord and you think he needs someone to protect him? He'll be fine. Stop worrying." The animagus shot him a disgruntled expression, scrunching his nose.

"Don't remind me. Am I supposed to find comfort in two teenagers helping him? I wasn't there, you weren't there. We were both dead, Remus! And even then, it was him and the Dark Lord pitted against one another. And even now, he's out there alone this time. I know he'll be back, but it doesn't stop me from worrying, Moony." Remus nodded in understanding. Of course, he was worried too. The thought of Harry not returning had crossed his mind, several times now.

"Sirius, don't you think I'm worried as well? No, I'm not his mate, but I believe the title godfather is now rightfully mine, don't you agree? I care about his safety nearly as much as you." Padfoot averted his eyes.

"You're right. I can't possibly be considered his godfather if I'm his mate. It wouldn't be appropriate. I'm sorry, it's just—," Remus waved his apology off.

"Do not fret, my friend. He will be back and we will be waiting for him."

…...

"Adam?" Harry asked, searching the small, cluttered shop. He swatted the falling cobwebs as he made his way to door in the door in the back. As he turned behind the last shelf, he dodged the stunning hex aimed at him.

"Damn it, Adam. It's Harry." The door cracked open, a pale face peeking out. A curly brown mop fell in a twisted mess over his dark eyes. Harry nearly growled in annoyance. The man was twenty four, but looked sixteen. His cheeks were slightly rounded and smooth, not a single hair daring to grow or even show stubble. Adam's dark eyes were wide and innocent, eyebrows in a natural questioning arching. It had been quite the time when they first met. A simple slip up in the Chamber of Secrets in his sixth year made for trouble. Falling in a trap set by Salazar himself, death was so close that Harry welcomed it. However, when he woke, he was lying next to a a curly haired stranger. He laughed, jested about Salazar being a prankster. From then on, Adam made a habit of stopping in, just checking to make sure Harry wasn't walking to his death, well besides when he was supposed to. Adam had seen a world where Harry died or was defeated. It wasn't pleasant in any way.

"Harry? What are you—it's 1995, what the hell are you doing here? I mean, obviously you existed during this time, but you were what...15? Well, you sure as hell aren't now! What happened? Did you use a time-turner? Why? Who has seen you? You're not disguised or anything, no polyjuice or notice-me-not. The hell are you doing here?" Harry kept his mouth shut the entire time Adam spoke. He knew better than to waste his breath trying to stop him. Adam was a time traveler, so his natural curiosity was endless. He dedicated his entire life to walking through the years, wondering and watching the world move around him while he forever remained a constant, always asking 'What if?'

"I don't know exactly what happened, Adam. It was 1999 and I had literally just defeated Voldemort. I was so exhausted that I fell to the ground and felt my conscious slipping. I was cursing Dumbledore one minute, and the next, I felt like I was being squeezed through a straw. Then, a fifteen year old Ron was waking me for breakfast." The older man pulled back the door and waved Harry in. The room was cluttered with wire racks and shelving filled with antiques and unnamed discoveries from his travels. Adam sank into the chair behind the desk, wild eyes fluttering over the spread of diagrams and papers over the surface.

"And nothing strange happened before?" Harry shook his head, gazing at the floating hippogriff's eyes in the jar next to him with disgust. When the pupil suddenly turned to face him, the raven flinched and quickly moved across the room to study the dusty books lining the shelves.

"No. As you know, I had been training for war and dealing with Ron and Hermione. Oh, and the whole Sirius thing." Adam grunted, leaning back in his chair. He took a moment to study Harry. It was one of the times that Adam actually appeared his age. The lines of worry creasing his forehead and extensive knowledge breaking free from what ever barriers he had set in his mind as he looked Harry up and down.

"Maybe that's it though. You lived out a life full of hate and hardship, so you were sent back to make it something better." Harry shot him a curious look, arching a brow.

"Really, and why would that be?" Adam gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well, as you know, a time traveler is no stranger to Fate. Oh, and what a glorious woman she is. She's very kind, but callous when she need be. I think that she smiled upon you for what you've done, for what you were sentenced to do." Adam glanced back down at his papers.

"Woman? You mean fate is an actual person? The whole fate, destiny, hope...they're all people?' Adam chuckled, letting his eyes wander back to Harry's.

"Just Fate and Destiny. I'd forgotten you weren't aware. They're twins, Fate and Destiny. I, personally, don't see much of Destiny. She's busy controlling the world and such, not just people. Fate mostly dabbles with living things. I was born in the very distant future, like you know, a world where you died as a child. She's the one that found me, told me I was meant to hold great wisdom and gave me my power. Since then, I've been traveling through time not only on whim, but also on assignment. She's the one that told me to save you." Harry nodded, taking the information readily.

"So you think she decided one day that I would what...be rewarded for my struggle?" Adam bit his lip and looked away.

"No, that's not it. You know, don't you? What would have happened if she didn't send me back in time, Adam?" The other man sighed, leaning his elbows onto the desk. He pushed his hands into his curls

"Harry, you know I can't tell you everything. Time traveling is a—," Harry waved off his explanation.

"Very sensitive art filled with open-ended questions and who knows what else. I know, Adam. But she's already sent me back, I don't see the harm in know now." Adam gazed up at him.

"Alright. If she hadn't sent you back, you would have been picked up by an Order member and taken to the infirmary. There, it would be found you could no longer do large amount of magic, nothing more than a first year's ability. As years went on, you found out what Dumbledore had done by sending away your mate. You let no one near you and grew extremely bitter. You made an army of all those wronged by the magical world, muggles, squibs, half-bloods, and pure bloods alike. You were all so angry. And the worse part, no one could stop you. The world spun. You were the new Dark Lord because Dumbledore had used everyone you grew to love as pawns for 'the better.' His mistake cost the entire Wizarding World." Harry leaned back against the wall.

"I turned into Voldemort." Adam shot up from his chair, immediately sensing Harry's self-destructive tone.

"You could have been, but you aren't. You have Sirius now, Harry. Everyone you love is alive and well. And you can keep it that way." The raven closed his eyes and sighed.

"What happens if I don't?" Adam snapped his mouth closed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Harry. It's your choice. I can only watch what happens." Harry reached out for Adam, drawing him into a hug. Adam stood stiff, still not used to affection. Hesitantly, he lifted his arms and gently held the teen to him. Harry smiled at this.

"I'm sorry I asked, Adam, but I had to know what would have happened. The only person I thought to know would be you. I'm glad to have caught you." The time traveler nodded as Harry pulled away. Adam kept his arms up for a short moment, not exactly wanting the contact to fade. Time traveling was a lonely profession.

"No, it's fine. Questions are always hard to answer, especially when they involve people we care about. I know how hard it can be, such curiosity about all the what if and would be questions. I have the absolute pleasure of being able to live in the past and future, but the curse of not being able to share it." Adam admitted with a forced smile.

"I have to go. I need to get something from the Ministry." Disappointment flashed in Adam's eyes.

"I'll be back, Adam. I'm sure you're not done with me yet." The older man laughed, scrunching his nose in delight.

"Nope, not yet. I think you've got a few more good runs in you." Adam walked him the front of the shop, smiling.

"You'll promise to be careful at least?" The raven haired teen gave him a wolfish grin.

"You know I can't, but I do promise to see you soon. I'll pop in after I'm done and bring you with me to Remus'. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Sirius would love to meet the guy that spent three years following you around and during the first six months had to save you from doing attention grabbing stunts." Harry flipped him the bird as he turned to the street.

"I had questions and I was going to make you answer them, you prat." He heard Adam's laugh as he walked off. Harry could see the Ministry building's roof in the distance. One more, then he could stop by Hogwarts on his way back."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
